cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gotham (2014 series)
Gotham (TV series; 2014 - ) Summary The story of Gotham City in the years long before the advent of Batman. Young police detective James Gordon (Ben McKenzie) faces both organized crime and corruption within his own department. Male Deaths *William Abadie (Episode 3.08 Blood Rush - Dr. Maxwell Symon) *Melvin Abston (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent - Senior Corrections Officer) *Peter Albrink (Episode: 1.17: Red Hood - Haskins) *Ramon Aleman (Episode 3.21 Destiny Calling - Mooney Goon#1) *Frank Alfano (Episode 4.09 Let Them Eat Pie - Waiter #1) *Jose Guns Alves (Episode 4.10 Things that Go Boom - Muscular Guy) *Stephen James Anthony (4.14 Reunion - Donnie) *Giuseppe Ardizzone (Episode 2.1 Damned If You Do... - Arkham Asylum Guard #3) *Sergei Ashurov (Episode 2.7 Mommy's Little Monster - Dead Cop) *Andrew Ayala (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent - Munitions Officer #1) *Stephen Badalamenti (Episode 4.04 The Demon's Head - Rinaldi) *Raymond J. Barry (Episode 3.20 Pretty Hate Machine - Shaman) *Danny Berisha (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Forensics Officer Cortez) *John Bianco (Episode 4.07 A Day in the Narrows - Head Demon) *Bryce Biederman (Episode 1.8: The Mask - Coleman Lawson) *Alexander Blaise (Episode 4.13 A Beautiful Darkness - Roland Charles) *Michael Bowen (Episode 2.14: The Ball of Mud and Meanness - Patrick "Matches" Malone) *Peter Brensinger (Episode 1.17: Red Hood - Trope) *Will Brill (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock - Arnold Dobkins) *Sir Brodie (Episode 4.08 Stop Hitting Yourself - Head Demonz) *Emmanuel Brown (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb - Dmitry) *Warren Bub (Episode 4.06 Hog Day Afternoon - Officer Dave Metzger) *Tim Buchanan (Episode 2.12 Mr. Freeze - Frozen Guard) *Brendan Burke (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Bugsy) *Nicholas E. Calhoun (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch - Nick) *Clark Carmichael (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Connor) *Narada Campbell (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch - Mansion Guard) *Kevin Carolan (Episode 3.15 How the Riddler Got His Name - Professor) *James Carpinello (Episode 3.11 Before the Green-eyed Monster - Mario Falcone) *Willie C. Carpenter (Episode 1.13: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon - Leon Winkler) *Brian S. Carpenter (Episode 2.5 Scarification - Jonathan Wayne) *Michael Cerveris (Episode 4.11 Queen Takes Knight - Professor Pyg) *Sebastian Chacon (Episode 3.05 Anything for You - Whiny Red Hood) *Colin Chapin (Episode 4.12 Pieces of a Broken Mirror - Tweeker #1) *David Chen (Episode 3.05 Anything For You - Red Hood Tommy) *Jake Choi (Episode 1.4 Arkham - Gun Man #2) *James Ciccone (Episode 4.04 The Demon's Head - Giovanni) *Steve Cirbus (Episode 1.9: Harvey Dent - Gregor Kasyanov) *Chris Andrew Ciulla (Episode 3.17 The Primal Riddle - Hamlet) *James Colby (Episode 1.3: The Balloonman - Lt. Bill Cranston) *Bryan Howard Conner (Episode 2.5: Sacrification - Caleb Dumas) *Kevin T. Collins (Episode 1.17: Red Hood - Regan) *Alex Corrado (3.16 These Dark and Delicate Obsessions - Gabe) *Greg Crowe (4.14 Reunion - Barfly) *Jeremy Crutchley (Episode 3.09 The Executioner - Anton) *Luke Darnell (Episode 1.18 Pinewood - Thug #2) *David Dastmalchian (Episode 3.13 Smile Like You Mean It - Dwight Pollard) *Jeremy Davidson (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella - Nikolai) *Michael Armand DeMatteo (Episode 1.21 The Anvil or the Hammer - Connor Sideman) *John Dewey (Episode 2.3 The Last Laught - Young Man #2) *Roger Dillingham Jr. (Episode 3.13 Smile Like You Mean It - Producer) *John Doman (Episode 4.11 Queen Takes Knight - Carmine Falcone) *Brian Donahue (Episode 2.8: Tonight's the Night - Hunter) *Evander Duck Jr. (Episode 1.4: Arkham - Ron Jenkins) *Jamie Effros (Episode 4.13 A Beautiful Darkness - Husband) *John Treacy Egan (Episode 4.16 One of Three Soups - Zachary Trumble) *Michael Eklund (Episode 1.13: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon - Bob) *Ariel Eliaz (Episode 4.05 The Blade's Path - Head Guard) *John Enos III (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Jimmy Saviano) *Jeffrey Farber (Episode 3.05 Anything For You - Father McManus) *James Farley (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb - Fuse) *Jonathan Fielding (Episode 3.11 Beware the Green-eyed Monster - Scientist) *David Fierro (Episode 2.1 Damned if You Do - Zaardon) *John Finnerty Jr. (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft - Gardener) *Jasson Finney (Episode 1.2 Selina Kyle - Stevedore) *Stink Fisher (Episode 2.19 Azrael - Aaron Helzinger) *Leo Fitzpatrick (Episode 2.6: By Fire - Joe Pike) *Neil Fleischer (Episode 2.13 A Dead Man Feels No Cold - Frozen Gotham City Police Officer) *Sean Patrick Folster (Episode 2.5 Scarification - Stretch) *E. James Ford (Episode 4.12 A Beautiful Darkness - Dietrich) *Jim Ford (Episode 1.14: The Fearsome Dr. Crane - Adam Jodowsky) *James Frain (Episode 2.11: Worse Than a Crime; Episode 2.20: Unleashed - Theo Galavan) *Edward Gabree (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Uniformed Cop) *Armen Garo (Episode 3.3 Look Into My Eyes - Landlord) *James Georgiades (Episode 1.4 Arkham - Restaurant Manager Lou) *Michael Goldsmith (Episode 1.17 The Red Hood - Gus Floyd) *Pierre Gonzalez (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman - Dishwasher) *Lester Greene (Episode 4.11 Queen Takes Knight - Penguin Thug #1) *John Garrett Greer (Episode 4.17 Mandatory Brunch Meeting - Businessman) *Adam Griffith (Episode 3.3 Look Into My Eyes - Young Doctor's) *John D. Haggerty (Episode 1.4: Arkham - Zeller) *Owen Harn (Episode 4.04 The Demon's Head - The Hunter) *Steven Hauck (Episode 4.17 Mandatory Brunch Meeting) *Alejandro Hernandez (Episode 3.07 Red Queen - Herbalist) *Ethan Herschenfeld (Episode 4.16 One o Three Soups - Captain of the League of Shadows) *Don Hewitt (Episode 1.2: Selina Kyle - Large Thug) *Dylan Hintz (Episode 4.05 The Blade's Path - Guard#3) *Anthony Hoang (Episode 1.20 Under the Knife - Delivery Man) *Brian Lee Huynh (Episode 4.18 That's Entertainment - Lee) *Guyviaud Joseph (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent - Munitions Officer #2) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Episode 1.4: Arkham - Richard Gladwell) *Brian Keane (Episode 1.14: The Fearsome Dr. Crane - Boat Captain) *Peter Mark Kendall (Episode 2.16: Prisoners - Puck Davis) *Jinn S. Kim (Episode 4.15 The Sinking Ship, The Grand Applause - Shop Owner) *Jack Koenig (Episode 1.3: The Balloonman - Ronald Danzer) *Zoran Korach (Episode 3.16 These Delicate and Dark Obsessions - Armand) *Tim Lajcik (Episode 4.05 The Blade's Path - Drifter #3) *James Augustus Lee (Episode 4.07 A Day in the Narrows - Demon Guard) *Jonathan Lee (Episode 4.06 Hog Day Afternoon - Officer Nakajima) *Norm Lewis (Episode 2.3 The Last Laugh - Harrison Kane) *Guy Lockard (Episode 2.18 Pinewood - Thug #1) *Gavin Lodge (Episode 3.20 Pretty Hate Machine - Ruling Council Member#1) *Daniel London (Episode 1.5: Viper - Stan Potolsky) *Roberto Lopez (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Henchman #2) *Steve Lord (Episode 4.18: That's Entertainment - SWAT Leader) *Michael Lorz (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch - Sid) *Thomas Lyons (Episode 4.12 Pieces of a Broken Mirror - Griffin Crank) *James Lurie (Episode 4.17 Mandatory Lunch Meeting - Allan Hayes) *Peter Maloney (Episode 1.5: Viper - Isaac Steiner) *Mark Margolis (Episode 2.3: The Last Laugh - Paul Cicero) *Justin Mark (Episode 2.17: Into the Woods - Charles Van Dahl) *Jason Martin (Episode 2.10 The Son of Gotham - Thief) *Danny Mastrogiorgio (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella - Frankie Carbone) *Fernando Mateo Jr. (Episode 1.13 Welcome Back Jim Gordon - Marco) *Adrian Matilla (Episode 2.10 The Son of Gotham - Monk #2) *Dakin Matthews (Episode 4.04 The Demon's Head - Niles Winthrop) *Grayson McCouch (Episode 1.1: Pilot - Thomas Wayne) *Rickie McDowell (Episode 3.06 Follow the White Rabbit - Groom) *Erik McKay (Episode 4.18: That's Entertaiment - Co-Pilot) *Mark McKinnon (Episode 3.13 Smile Like You Mean It - Guard #2) *Brian McManamon (Episode 2.21 A Legion of Horribles - Basil Karlo) *Al Merhi (Episode 4.10 Things That Go Boom - Arkham Guard) *Michelangelo Milano (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman - Lazlo) *Kelly Miller (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Leonard) *Cameron Monaghan (Episode 2.3: The Last Laugh, Episode 4.18 - Jerome Valeska) *Michael Montgomery (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell - Ridgeback Monster) *Brandon Morris (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman - Thug) *Declan Mulvey (Episode 1.10 Lovecraft - Assassin 1) *Kevin Michael Murphy (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell - Plant Worker) *Malcolm C. Murray (Episode 3.21 Destiny Calling - Leader Warrior) *Kyle Myhre (Episode 1.15 Scarecrow - Young Man) *Wade Mylius (Episode 3.09 The Executioner - Sugar) *Larry Nuñez (Episode 1.13 Welcome Back Jim Gordon - Anatoly) *James Andrew O'Connor (Episode 3.13 Smile Like You Mean It - Tommy Bones) *David O'Hara (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Reginald Payne) *Maceo Oliver (Episode 3.21: Destiny Calling - Desk Sergeant) *Babs Olusanmokun (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Mace) *Michael Park (Episode 3.07 Red Queen - Peter Gordon) *Marcin Paluch (Episode 1.16 The Blind Fortune Teller - Foolhardy Drunk) *Peter Patrikios (Episode 3.08 Blood Rush - Paulie Pennies) *David Pendleton (Episode 1.2: Selina Kyle - Shad) *Remington Jay Perregaux (Episode 4.14 - Handsome Man) *Sean Pertwee (Episode 3.21 Destiny Calling - Alfred Pennyworth) (Revived) *Larry Petersen (Episode 2.20 Unleashed - Priest) *Victor Plajas (Episode 3.05 Anything for You - Thug #1) *Lenny Platt (Episode 2.5 Scarification - Luke Garrett) *Richard Poe (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Everett Kean) *Michael Potts (Episode 2.5 Scarification - Sid Bunderslaw) *Dave Quay (Episode 3.12 Ghosts - Tarquin) *Ian Quinlan (Episode 2.15: Mad Grey Dawn - Carl Pinkney) *Ivan Quintanilla (Episode 1.4 Arkham - Man Gun #1) *Adam Ratcliffe (Episode 3.2 Burn The Witch - Strange's Guard) *Nick Rehberger (Episode: 1.2: Selina Kyle - Frat Boy 2) *James Remar (Episode 3.16 These Delicate and Dark Obsessions - Frank Gordon) *Jonathan Rentler (Episode 4.17 Mandatory Brunch Meeting - Carl) *Paul Reubens (Episode 2.16: Prisoners - Elijah Van Dahl) *Ron Rifkin (Episode: 2.11: Worse Than a Crime - Father Creel) *Sean Ringgold (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Clint) *Noah Robbins (Episode 2.5: Scarification - Evan Pike) *Anthony Rodriguez (Episode 4.04 The Demon's Head - Anubis) *Richard Rodriguez (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb - Punk Ass Dude) *Costa Ronin (Episode 3.10 Time Bomb - Luka Volk) *Giovanni Roselli (Episode 1.12 What the Little Bird Told Him - Mobster) *Tony Rossi (Episode 2.11 Worse Than a Crime - Business Man) *James Rutledge (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Gennaro Marx) *Lucas Salvagno (Episode 2.7: Mommy's Little Monster - Sal Martinez) *Jeremy Sample (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Henchman #2) *Otto Sanchez (Episode 2.1 Damned if you Do - Ogden Barker) *Julian Sands (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Gerald Crane) *Al Sapienza (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft - Dick Lovecraft) *Kaipo Schwab (Episode 3.13 Smile Like You Mean It - Gus) *Julian Seredowych (Episode 3.11 Beware the Green-eyed Monster - Jacob Volk) *Jon Shaver (Episode 4.09 Let Them Eat Pie - Rich Guest) *Alexander Siddig (Episode 4.03 They Who Hide Behind Masks, The Blade's Path - Ra’s Al Ghul) *Adam Sinclair (Episode 4.18: That's Entertainment - Johnny Spectre) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Billy Boy) *Daniel Stewart Sherman (Episode 1.1: Pilot - Mario Pepper) *Brandon Alan Smith (Episode 3.11 Before the Green-eyed Monster - Talon) *Zachary Spicer (Episode 1.20: Under the Knife - Tom Dougherty) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 2.1: Damned If You Do... - Richard Sionis/The Mask) *Benjamin Stockham (Episode 4.04 The Demon's Head - Alex Winthrop) *Michael Stoyanov (Episode 3.05 Anything for You - Red Hood Leader) *Andy Striph (Episode 1.2: Selina Kyle - Frat Boy 1) *Harry Sutton Jr. (Epsiode 4.18: That's Entertainment - GCPD Commissioner) *Robbie Tann (Episode 1.8: The Mask - Timothy) *Kyle Vincent Terry (Episode 4.07 - A Day in the Narrow's - Headhunter) *Eddie Torres (Episode 3.17: The Primal Riddle - Foreman) *David L. Townsend (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Steven Wenger) *Nikolai Tsankov (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell - Boris) *Kett Turton (Episode 1.5: Viper - Benny) *Joseph Urban (Episode 1.1 Pilot - The Butcher) *Milo Ventimiglia (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Jason "The Ogre" Lennon) *Richard Waddingham (Episode 3.4 New Day Rising - Caretaker) *Branden Wellington (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Young Cop) *Isiah Whitlock Jr. (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Gerry Lang) *Ari McKay Wilford (Episode 2.6: By Fire - Cale Pike) *Brian Anthony Wilson (Episode 3.16 These Delicate and Dark Obsessions - Harbor Master) *Dustin Ybarra (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock - Robert Greenwood) *David Zayas (Episode 1.22: All Happy Families Are Alike - Sal Maroni) *Sam Zeller (Episode 4.15 The Sinking Ship, The Grand Applause - Hulking Goon) *Keil Oakley Zepernick (Episode 1.14 The Fearsome Dr. Crane - Thick Man) *Dan Ziskie (Episode 1.18: Everyone Has a Cobblepot - Jude) Female Deaths *Marinda Anderson (Episode 1.9 Harvey Dent - Junior Corrections Officer) *Becky Ann Baker (Episode 1.18: Everyone Has a Cobblepot - Marge) *Allyce Beasley (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Nurse Dorothy Duncan) *Ilana Becker (Episode 4.03 They Who Hide Behind Masks - Myrtle Jenkins) *Marina Benedict (Episode 4.08 Stop Hitting Yourself - Cherry) *Denia Brache (Episode 1.6: Spirit of the Goat - Anita) *Crystal Chau (Episode 4.16 One of Three Soups - Bride) *Melinda Clarke (Episode 2.17: Into the Woods - Grace Van Dahl) *Shamika Cotton (Episode 2.12 Mr. Freeze - Officer Holt) *Ashlei Sharpe Chestnut (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Officer Parks) *Willa Fitzgerald (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Grace Fairchild) *Kym Gomes (Episode 4.16 One of My Three Soups - Beatrice Oliver) *Zabryna Guevara (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock - Sarah Essen) *Kristen Hager (Episode 2.13: A Dead Man Feels No Cold - Nora Fries) *Dorothea Harahan (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Karen Crane) *Leslie Hendrix (Episode 3.19 All Will Be Judged - Kathryn) *Genevieve Hudson-Price (Episode 1.5 Viper - Charmagne) *Teniece Divya Johnson (Episode 3.2 Burn the Witch - Eletric Devendra) *Carol Kane (Episode 2.7: Mommy's Little Monster - Gertrud Kapelput) *Natalia Kiriya (Episode 1.6: Spirit of the Goat - Amanda Hastings) *Caroline Lagerfelt (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Mrs. Kean) *Lisa Lakatos (Episode 3.12 Ghosts - Melanie Blake) *Polly Lee (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Alice Pepper) *Makenzie Leigh (Episode 1.12: What The Little Bird Told Him - Liza) *Caissie Levy (Episode 4.12 Pieces of a Broken Mirror - Tiffany Gale) *Jessica Lucas (Episode 4.19 To Our Deaths and Beyond - Tabitha Galavan) *Harri Molese (Episode 1.3 The Balloonman - Woman #1) *Liana Montoro (Episode 3.06 Follow The White Rabbit - Bride) *Sophie Lee Morris (Episode 2.5 Sacrification - Celestine Wayne) *Tara Anika Nicolas (Episode 3.3 Look Into My Eyes - Young Doctor's Wife) *Naian González Norvind (Episode 3.4 New Day Rising - Alice Tetch) *Jessica Perez (Episode 4.16 One of Three Soups - Patrice Tortuga) *Tonya Pinkins (Episode 3.01 Better to Reign in Hell - Ethel Peabody) *Erin Richards (Episode 3.22 Heavydirtysoul - Barbara Kean) *Kaley Ronayne (Episode 2.17: Into the Woods - Sasha van Dahl) *Emerald Rose Sullivan (Episode 4.13 A Beautiful Darkness - Wife) *Brette Taylor (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Martha Wayne) *Brenny Rabine (Episode 4.18: That's Entertainment - Gloria Bainbridge) *Julia Taylor Ross (Episode 2.18: Pinewood - Karen Jennings) *Bianca Rutigliano (Episode 3.2 Burn the Watch - Nancy) *Saundra Santiago (Episode 2.4 Strike Force - Janice Caulfield) *Lucille Sharp (Episode 1.4 Arkham - Singer) *Jada Pinkett Smith (Episode 1.22: All Happy Families Are Alike, 3.21 Destiny Callin - Fish Mooney) *Chelsea Spack (Episode 2.6: By Fire, 3.08 Blood Rush - Kristin Kringle/Isabella) *Mariah Strongin (Episode 1.6 Spirit of the Goat - Shelly Lawson) *Eileen Weisinger (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella - Uniformed Female Cop) *Nancy Wetzel (Episode 1.13 Welcome Back Jim Gordon - Zsasz's Woman #3) *Amanda Whitcroft (Episode 3.05 Anything for You - Terrified Woman) Trivia Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV series debuts Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Fox TV series Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Prequels Category:Superhero Category:Thriller Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Nudity Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Neo-Noir Category:TV series based on films Category:Batman TV series Category:Mafia Films